Fading Away
by Rhee Reinna
Summary: "Love is about giving the other half a happiness, even if it took yours away" Toushiro x OC
1. Profile

**There are picture that I can put here, so if you're interested to see what it is, just see it in my Wattpad or google it yourself :) My wattpad: Rhee Reinna** **PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

 **RE written! FINALLY!**

 **Edited: 12/09/2017**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Profile:**

 **Name:** Ayase Reika (Literally translate: 麗 (Rei) "Lovely, beautiful", 華 (Ka) "Flower")

 **Race:** Soul Reaper

 **Birthday:** February 15th

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 140 cm (4'7'')

 **Weight:** 27.5 kg (60 lbs)

 **Affiliation:** Gotei 13, Soul Society

 **Profession:** Shinigami

 **Position:** Co-Lieutenant of the 8th Division

 **Previous Position:** 3rd Seat of the 4th Division, 4th Seat of the 1st Division

 **Division:** 8th Division

 **Previous Division:** 4th Division, 1st Division

 **Partner:** Shunsui Kyoraku (Captain), Nanao Ise (Lieutenant)

 **Base of Operation:** 8th Division's HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society

 **Education:** Shin'ō Academy

 **Appearance:**

• **Hair:** She have a long waved hair that goes to her waist. The colors are bright shade of blonde and some pink streaks.

• **Eyes:** Pale violet

• Reika is petite and short, but for her size she has nicely developed chest. She wears a standard Shihakusō and she wears her Lieutenant badge on her right arm.

 **Personality:** Reika is generally an easy-going, cheerful and friendly girl, with a relatively bright personality; she has a very positive demeanor and rarely seems to harbor negative emotions. She is described as being sensible, gentle, caring, lovable, and innocent, coming across as "childlike" in many aspect. Contrary to her well-behaved mannerism she can become compulsively nosy when intrigued; becoming hyperactive and having a tendency to glare and ignore personal space. Although easily distracted, Reika can become very focused on a particular subject, to a point of forgetting anything else not associated with it. She can be very persistent and stubborn at times. She is notably calm, even in battle.

 **Zanpakutō:**

• **Name:** Mangetsu Yuki (満月雪, _Full moon snow_ ); Snow/Ice based Zanpakutō

• **Appearance:**

\- When sealed, Mangetsu Yuki looks like a normal katana with the exception of its blade and guard. It has a snow patterns engraved on the blade and has golden flower shaped guard, with white hilt-wrapping.

More or less: search for golden and white katana (I can't paste the picture here)

\- When it take a human form, Mangetsu Yuki was a slender woman with blue hair and bule eyes. She wear blue kimono.

• **Type:** Ice/Snow

• **Shikai:** Mangetsu Yuki release command is _'Haeru'_ (映える, Shine). Reika slides down her palm from the hilt through the blade as it covered in light then soon change it and gain a white ribbon from the snow flakes that flying around throughout the process. The transformation is accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions

(Idk what to search here)

 **Shikai Special Ability:** Mangetsu Yuki has the ability to control both water and ice. It possesses multiple techniques, labeled as "light" by Reika. Besides ice techniques, Mangetsu Yuki's general ability is freezing, it can freeze a target that was marked by the wielder (Reika). Reika will read the incantation _'Watashi wa tsuki no ken'i o motte iru hito, ima anata o fūin shimasu'_ (私は月の権威を持っている人、今あなたを封印します, I the one who have the authority over the moon, will now seal thee) while touching the target and it will leave a moon stamp on the victim's wrist (Will be completed/activated by Bankai Ver) Mangetsu Yuki actual ability when fully used (after filled to capacity it glows with turquoise spiritual energy )is to bring the body temperature of its wielder to a temperature below freezing. As a result, anything its wielder touches freezes, though she can only maintain this ability for 10 second in Shikai stage.

• **Bankai:** "Full moon snow, be a lead in the dark" ( 満月雪,暗闇のリードとなれ, _Mangetsu yuki, kurayami no rīdo to nare)._ While holding her Shikai out in front of her, Reika activates her Bankai, causing her Shikai to shatter into snowflakes and then it wrapped themselves into both of her hand - which she held out on both of her side - and it slowly formed into two swords. The process is followed by a turquoise light surrounding her.

(Kirito's Sword)

 **Bankai Special Ability:** Reika bankai was actually the most dangerous stage. It is because she will use both power of her original (light) shikai to call out and control over a very powerful dark power (black). - Will be explained throughout the story - Reika's Bankai could lower the temperature to a point at which the ground below her feet freezes instantly, and can even reduce her temperature to absolute zero.

 **Abilities:**

• Master Swordsman: Reika is the most powerful combatants in Soul Society because she trained under Yamamoto.

• Shunpo Master: As one of Yamamoto's student, Reika is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo, but still not as skilled as her other teacher, Yoruichi. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and can surprise the other Captain including Byakuya and Toushiro

• Immense Spiritual Power: Reika boast great amounts of spiritual energy since she was a kid, which, in addition to her already admirable combat skills and finesse. She is quiet skilled in hiding her spiritual energy, able to remain unnoticed by both allies and enemies.

• Immense Strength: Despite her petite body she possessed tremendous physical strength. She can easily sent her opponents flying several blocks away.

• Hakuda Master: While used less often, Reika is one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society. Reika stealthily knocked out several Shinigami guards with a single strike each

• Kidō Master: Reika knowledge of Kidō is so great, she can perform them without calling out their names while retaining their great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not, a full inclination. Even though Reika commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, she has effectively used both skills in unison.

• Master Healer: Reika learned the healing techniques that she currently uses from Retsu Unohana when she was her subordinate. Surprisingly, Reika surpassed her and has become one of the most knowledge on health related matter beside Unohana.

• Memories or Mind Reading: Reika can read peoples mind by touching the person and focusing on their mind. She can also see event that happened in the past, only if there's a reiatsu in the scene.

 **Weakness:**

 **\- Time Limit/Collateral Damage (Bankai)** :As noted , Mangetsu Yuki Shikai ability is to bring the body temperature of its wielder to a temperature below freezing, it is the same for her Bankai but Reika's Bankai could lower the temperature to a point at which the ground below her feet freezes instantly, and can even reduce her temperature to absolute zero , Because of the extremely cold temperature which coming from both Reika's blade and body, she can only wield **Bankai** and safely maintain this temperaturefor a short amount of time, until the moon stamp on her wrist disappear. If she didn't undo the Bankai, it will eventually freeze the large part of the area and even herself.

Search for moon phase tattoo or wrist moon tattoo (tattoo of 7 moon phase)

 **\- Switching Control (Bankai):** When she was in Bankai, Reika could choose which sword she want to use. She often will use the light one because it is easier to control, but there are time when she needs to use the dark one which is really difficult to maintain the control, because with the slightness of mistake or if she let the control slips, it will take control both of her mind and body.

 **Not so Fun Facts:**

\- She joined the Academy four years after Shuuhei did and graduated before him.

\- Reika specialty was healing which allowing her request to study under Retsu Unohana as her 3rd Seat.

\- She completed the six year course in just two years and because of this is considered a genius – just when Renji, Hinamori and Kira were first years.

\- She is the only Shinigami to reject the offer of becoming Captain (Supposed to be the 10th Captain, but eventually Toushiro filled the position), because she wants to learn more things from other Squad.

\- She was part of the Class #1, the special accelerated program

\- Reika is surprisingly close with Gin

\- Often gets lost in her thoughts when something captures her attention.

\- Reika favorite color is turquoise, coincidentally her reiatsu is turquoise. She also love pink because it matches her blonde hair.

\- She and Hinamori are best friend.

\- Her hobbies are cooking and reading; which gave her lots of knowledge.

\- Reika only get sick once every three years

\- She is considered as one of Yamamoto successor


	2. Chapter 1

**Edited: 09/12/2017**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Reika's To Do List**

 _"Everyone has inside them a piece of good news. The good news is you don't know how great you can be! How much you can love! What you can accomplish! And what your potential is." - Anne Frank_

 **Timeline:** Before Rukia was sent to Human World

A cold breeze mixed with the colorful sky of winter morning surrounded the hallway as the petite blonde girl made her way towards her division's office. Although it is not snowing, she could feel the cold air that hung around the air. It actually making her calm. She had always loved winter; the cold never bothered her even the slightest.

When she reached the end of the hallway, opened the door to the office and gave out a bright smile

"Good morning Shun Taichou, Nana Fukutaichou~"

Shunsui and Nanao looked up at the blonde girl and smiled "Good morning Reika-chan" they greeted back.

"Taichou, here's my paperwork" Reika handed him a stack of paperwork

"Whoa~ Thanks Reika-chan! You're good at doing these" The Captain grinned widely "How can you finish all of this in one day? I can't even work them out"

"Actually," Nanao started, glancing from her desk towards her Captain sharply "If you at least tried you can."

"Aw~ don't be so mean Nanao-chan, you know I worked so hard"

"Really now? You have not even start work on anything." she rolled her eyes and averted her eyes back to her paperwork

"Boo you're no fun," Shunsui pouted which earning a slight giggle from Reika "Oh that's right! Since you're free Reika-chan, could you deliver these to the 10th Division and the old man?"

"Sure" she nodded eagerly

"Oh and also Reika-chan, can you do me a favor? Here's a list of thing that we need to do for today and some paperwork. Come back here if you're finished, then you could enjoy the rest of your day"

"Okay~" Reika cheered "That'd be great"

Taking the papers from both of them, she smiled and bid the two a goodbye before taking her leave.

As soon as she got out of the Division, she was soon greeted by the other Shinigami that had been putting up the early Christmas decoration. It was the beginning of December which mean the start of putting up the Christmas light around Seireitei.

They didn't celebrate much, but at the request of some Shinigami -Represented by Reika- the Head Captain had agreed to _at least_ putting up some decoration around the area.

Reika looked down to the paper on her hand and read the long list

...

8th Division's To DO lists:

1\. Collect paperwork from 3rd Division

2\. Deliver paperwork to 5th Division

3\. Collect paperwork from 6th Division

4\. Drop off the collected paperwork from the 12th do the 4th Division

5\. Collect the new paperwork from 1st Division

6\. Drop off the collected paperwork from the Captain to the 10th Division

...

Pouting at the list, Reika started to make a route so she doesn't have to go back and forth from the divisions. "Here goes nothing"

 **1st Division**

Reika knocked slightly at the huge wooden door of the Head Captain's office, humming slightly as she waited for any respond from inside.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Reika, Jii-chan"

"Come in"

With that reply she opened the door and walked towards his desk. The old Captain looked up from his place and cleared his throat.

"So, what did you bring for me?"

"Wait a minute," Reika pulled out some of the paper that was addressed for the 1st division and handed him the papers "Taichou and Nana-chan told me to give you these."

"That was all?"

"And I need to collect the new paperwork." She grinned as he nodded and gave her some paperwork from the heap of paperwork beside him.

"Also Reika, if you're not busy could you deliver these to every Division?" he gave her eleven envelopes as she took it and stared into them, hoping to see through it.

"What's it about?"

"Well, I thought we could have a winter celebration once in a while. I was planning it on the nineteenth." He explained and smiled slightly when he see her start beaming happily.

"Whoa! Really? No kidding Jii-chan?" She asked excitedly "What's the occasion? We've never celebrate anything until now."

He chuckled lightly, "I thought you'd like it, you've always wanted to celebrate, right?" he said, "I mean, look at yourself"

"Thank you so much Jii-chan," Reika smiled widely, "You're the best."

"I know," he nodded, "Now, go ahead and deliver them."

"Okay! Thank you again Jii-chan." She gave a bow at him and smiled.

 **2nd Division**

On the way towards 2nd Division, her eyes caught the glimpse of the Captain and decided to call her

"Soifon-chan~"

The woman stopped and looked over her shoulder before giving a tiny smile as Reika skipped towards her, "Reika, what's wrong?"

Even though Soifon was bitter to everyone else, Reika was one of the people she could tolerate with. She might be annoying as hell to her liking, but Soifon puts up with her and gave a little bit of her kindness when it come to her because she feel bad if she act bitter towards her.

Stopping her step in front of her, Reika smiled and pulled out he envelopes to her, "Sotaichou told me to deliver these letter to each of you"

"This might be about something you like, right?"

"How'd you know?" she tilted her head.

"You seems happy about it" she said, before pausing to mutter something under her breath, "Well, she's always happy"

Reika just laughed, "You should just read it."

"Okay then, thank you. I'll make sure I read it," she nodded, "If you don't mind, I'll take my leave."

Reika nodded as she watched the woman walked away from her with her usual scowl back on her face.

 **3rd Division**

"Gin-chan!"

Reika pushed the door open and found herself frowning at the sight of the 5th Division Captain and 9th Division Captain settled inside the office.

"Ara? Sou-chan, Sen-chan. Hello~"

"Oh hey Reika-chan, I wasn't expecting you to stop by today," Gin greeted back with a smile "Is there somethin' you need darlin'?"

"Good to see you looking well, Reika-san," Sousuke nodded.

"Hello."

Reika smiled at them and stepped closer towards them. She pulled out the envelopes and gave one to each of them "It's from Jii-chan, he told me to give these to you," she explained before pulling out another pile of paper, "And these are for Sou-chan, from Shun-chan."

"Thank you Reika-san," Sousuke smiled and took the papers.

"What's the letter about?" Gin asked.

"You need to read it to know," Reika giggled, "It'd be pointless for me to deliver the letter if I were the one who told you what's in it."

"You have a point," Gin gave her his foxy grin, "Well, are you free after this?"

"Hm... after doing some of my list, yes I'm free."

"Okay then! Why don't you come back here after you're done and I'll brew us up some warm tea?"

"That sound lovely," Reika nodded eagerly, "See you then, Gin-chan, Sou-chan, Sen-chan."

"See you Reika-chan," Gin waved as the other two just gave her a nod.


	3. Chapter 2

**Edited: 09/12/2017**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **4th Division**

"Good morning Reika-chan," Unohana greeted as she caught Reika wondering around her division, "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," Reika smiled, "How about you Ret-chan?"

"I'm fine too," Unohana nodded with a smile, "So what bring you here on this fine day?"

"Oh yeah, Jii-chan told me to to deliver these to you."

She took the letter from Reika's hand and smiled thankfully, "Thank you. Would you like some tea before you leave?"

Reika grinned and waved a dismissive hand at her, "No thank you Ret-chan, I really need to deliver all of these letters. Thank you though. Maybe some other time."

With that Reika bowed at the Captain as they bid their goodbyes.

 **6th Division**

"Fuyu-nee~" Reika called out happily at the red haired beauty. The red head turned her head and smiled softly.

"Ara... Reika-chan, what brings you here?" she asked softfly.

This woman known as Kurosawa Fuyuko is one of the closest person to Reika. She is described as being gentle, warm, soft-spoken, ladylike, polite and shy. She is considered to be Reika's adoptive big sister.

"Is Bya-kun in?"

"Hm? Taichou? I haven't seen him since this morning, is it something important though?" she looked at the blonde in curiosity.

"Renji you shit-head, how many times do I have to tell you about getting in my way?!" a female voice boomed through the hallway.

"Ara..." Fuyuko sweat dropped, "They are at it again."

"What was that supposed to mean you evil woman?! This is my division, _you_ are the one who's in _my_ way." another voice echoed loudly.

" _Your_ division?! Did I just hear right?! You couldn't afford buying the frickin' bathroom and you want me to believe this division is _yours_?"

"You evil block head! I didn't own this place, but this is where I work not you! Oh what's the point talking to an empty head like you?!"

"What was that pineapple head?!"

Then, the door behind Fuyuko broke down revealing a white haired woman with the red head man wrestling on the ground.

"You're insane lady!" Renji yelled in frustration, "Let my fuckin' hair go!"

"Not until you let go of mine!"

"You fat cow!"

"I'm what?! How dare you to insult my weight?!" the woman launched herself at Renji, sending him flying through the office doors, unintentionally breaking them.

"Ara, Ara..." Fuyuko sweat dropped.

"Renji...," a voice broke through the air, making Renji froze in place, and turned around to see Byakuya staring down at him.

"Y-Yes Taichou?" Renji stuttered as he quickly got up.

"Fix the door." he calmly demanded.

"Consider it done!" Renji said quickly as he ran away from there.

"Yukimura," The Captain turned around to the woman coldly, "What are your business here?"

The woman frowned, "None of yours, obviously," she bit back bravely.

"C-Chinatsu," Fuyuko finally stepped in and pulled Chinatsu back, "I'm sorry Taichou, she is just here to meet me."

Byakuya stared at Fuyuko, then Chinatsu before scoffing. He then turned to Reika, "And you Ayase?"

"Hm?" Reika asked, snapping out of her thought, "Oh! Here's a letter from Jii-chan, and here's another one for your Taichou, Chinatsu-nee,"

Byakuya stared at the letter for a moment before looking up to Reika, "Is this all?"

"And I'm here to collect the 6th's paperwork," She added with a smil.

"No need, we already sent it," he replied.

"Ah... is that so? Well, I should be going, bye Chinatsu-nee, Fuyu-nee! See you soon." Reika grinned before she walked away from them.

 **10th Division**

The 7th Division's Captain are nowhere to find, so Reika had placed the letters on his desk, and she met the 12th Division's Vice-Captain on the way, so the 10th and the 11th should be her last stop. She was on her way to the 10th Division's barrack.

"Oi! Isn't it Rei?!"

Reika stopped her track and turned around to see two man standing a few feets from her while pointing at her. They walked towards the blonde haired girl as she beamed "Ah! Ikka-kun! Yumi-chan! Long time no see!" she greeted

"As always, you look gorgeous, Reika-chan!" Yumichika exclaimed

"Thank you, Yumi-chan! You look... beautiful as always!" Reika grinned as Yumichika give her a thumb, "I've always been beautiful!"

Ikkaku snorted and turned towards the blonde girl, "Where have you been, Rei?" Ikkaku asked.

"You know, working," she replied as the two of them joined her to walk.

"I'm so glad Sotaichou transferred you from that stupid Division," Ikkaku said.

"Eh? The 4th Division isn't stupid," Reika blinked while looking at the bald man beside her.

"Yes it is!" Ikkaku insisted as Yumichika shakes his head, "Ignore this stupid bastard, Reika-chan" he said as Reika giggled lightly.

"What was that Yumichika?!" Ikkaku glared at him.

"You heard me" he replied.

"Bastard-"

"Stop fighting you two" Reika giggled.

"Yes" Ikkaku and Yumichika sighed in defeat.

"So, when are we going to train together again?" Ikkaku ask.

"As soon as I'm done with my errand" She grinned.

"Seriously?" Yumichika ask.

"Yep" she nodded.

"Well, we'll be waitin' for ya in 11th's courtyard as usual!" Ikkaku said.

"Okay! Ja ne, Ikka-kun, Yumi-chan!" Reika smiles as the two of them walks to the opposite direction as Reika.

Arriving at the 10th Division's Barrack, Reika grinned happily as she made her way towards the office.

"Shiro-kun! Ran-chan!" Reika yelled as she slid the door open "I'm finally here!"

"Help me! Rei-chan!" Rangiku yelled as she shot up from her position on the couch and hugged the blonde, "Rei-chan! Taichou is being mean!"

"Matsumoto, stop fooling around. Go back to your paperwork" Toushiro sighed

"Mou! I'm tired Taichou!" she whined.

"You've just worked one of those for an hour! Not thousand!" Toushiro pointed at the paper "You're not going out until you finish"

Reika laughed lightly at that, "Come on Ran-chan you should finish them so you can go out," she grinned while waving the envelope at her, "You would really want to go here."

"OOOOHHH! Is it a drinking party?!" Rangiku asked excitedly.

"Close." Reika walked towards Toushiro and gave him the letter.

"Read them Taichou! Read them! Quickly!" Rangiku urged the white haired Captain.

"Can't you see I'm doing that?! Shut up already," Toushiro snapped as he took out the letter and read them, "Winter celebration..."

Rangiku squealed loudly, "Yes! We deserve this, I absolutely cant wait to finally drink to my heart content without getting interrupted!"

"You're not going." Toushiro simply said as he folded the letter.

"What?!"

"I told you, you're not going out until you finish the paperwork." he said as he pointed to the stack of papers sitting on the table in front of the couch.

"But, Captain! That's so not fair!" Rangiku whined loudly.

"Life's never fair, Matsumoto"

"You're mean!"

"Maa... maa... Shiro-kun," Reika giggled, "I'll help you, Ran-chan."

"Really?! Yay! You're the best, Rei-chan!" Rangiku cheered.

"Ayase, let her work on her own." Toushiro said.

"Taichou!" Rangiku pouted.

"Hush, Shiro-kun." Reika said as Toushiro just rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" Rangiku cheered.

Reika giggled and dragged Rangiku to her table before reaching out for the paper stacks "Here, I'll do half of it" Reika smiles as Rangiku nodded

After hours of writing, Rangiku was finished with her last paper while Reika had already finished hers hours before Rangiku. The Lieutenant leaned back to the couch as she sighed tiredly.

"Finished!" she yelled as Reika who's sitting in front of Toushiro turned to face her.

"Already?" She asked

"Yep" she nodded as Reika walked towards Rangiku and handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you for your hard work." she smiles as Rangiku nodded and took the cup before taking a sip and breathed out.

"Ahh! As always! Your tea is the best, Rei-chan" Rangiku exclaimed as the girl smiles happily.

"I'm glad," she said and turned around to Toushiro, "See? she finished it"

"In six hours" he grumbled as Reika laughed

"Well, since I've done my paperwork... I'll see you later Rei-chan, Taichou!" Rangiku quickly stand up and ran out from the office.

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro grumbled as Reika giggled. Toushiro turned to her and raised his eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked as Reika smiled and took Rangiku's cup before collecting the other cup.

"I just find it funny how you two could be with each other in so long" Reika said "With all the yelling and stuff"

"This is all your fault." he grumbled.

"Is that so?" Reika smiles "At least she already finished her paperwork"

Toushiro snorted "You helped her and for the record, she just worked on 40 papers out of 100. You're being too nice to her"

"Well, sorry for being nice" she grinned widely at the Captain.


	4. Chapter 3

**Edited: 09/12/2017**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Winter Celebration**

Finally the day of Seireitei's winter celebration has come. Everyone was preparing for tonight's party, there are a lot of Christmas decoration that has been made for the past few day.

Toushiro was at his office, finishing some paperwork that are due tomorrow. Just then, Rangiku came.

"Eh? Taichou? You're not going to pick up Rei-chan?" She asked.

"I should?" He raises his eyebrow.

"You should!" She replied.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know... Rei-chan will walk alone if you didn't pick her up!"

"So?"

"What if she get attacked?!"

"She is an excellent fighter, she could handle herself."

"Well!" Rangiku paused to come up with other excuse, "What if... A man come up to her.. And- and started to grope her?!"

"What?" He frowned.

"Don't you know there are rumor about a man... That was groping on girls near the 8th Division?!"

"No."

"Now you know! It'd be dangerous for Rei-chan to walk alone! And what if the man manage to get into her room?! And-"

The next thing she know, Toushiro stood up and walked towards the door before looking back at Rangiku, "You finish up after me." then he left.

Rangiku grinned triumphantly "Yes!" She laughed before stopping midway "Wait... What does he mean by finish up after him?! TAICHOU!"

 **:: Fading Away ::**

And there he was, standing in front of her door, hesitating slightly.

Suddenly, the door was being open from the inside revealing Reika in her dress (Her hair is in high ponytail and she wore knee length white dress). Her expression change into confusion when she see the white haired captain by her door.

"Huh? Shiro-kun?" She tilted her head, "What are you doing here?"

Toushiro stood still in his place as he studied Reika from head to toe. His eyes were wide in amazement and he could feel his face heated up.

"Shiro-kun?" Reika waved her hands in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" He blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing here you dumb dumb?" Reika laughed lightly.

Toushiro scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I thought... No, Matsumoto told me to pick you up."

"Ran-chan did?" She tilted her head slightly, "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "She just won't shut up about it."

"Did she now," Reika laughed, "Well, I'll get my things and we'll be off, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded as he watched her disappear into the room and when she comes back, they are off to the 1st Division.

 **:: Fading Away ::**

When both of them arrived at the party, everyone was dressed in in tux and dresses, since the Head-Captain ordered them to.

"My, my..."

Both Reika and Toushiro turned around to see Ikkaku and Yumichika walking towards them. Toushiro almost let an amused look at how Ikkaku dressed; it doesn't suit him at all.

"Ikka-kun, Yumi-chan" Reika greeted them with a wide grin

"Looking lovely as always, even with only a simple white dress." Yumichika eyed Reika's dress before flipping his hair

"Same goes to you"

"This is one thing that no one can beat you" Ikkaku grinned

"What is?"

"You always looks good in anything Reika-chan."a voice came from behind them as Gin and Sousuke appeared beside Ikkaku and Yumichika "Evening y'all"

"Evening Ichimaru Taichou, Aizen Taichou" Ikkaku and Yumichika nodded.

"Gin-chan! Sou-chan!" Reika beamed happily, "I never thought both of you will really be here"

"Well, you insisted me" he grinned, before his eyes caught Toushiro beside Reika, "Oh dear, Hitsugaya Taichou was your date?"

Reika and Toushiro frowned at his question before looking at each other in confusion "What are you talking about?" Toushiro asked

"You don't know? We all here must bring a partner," Gin explained "I'm with Rangiku apparently,"

"I'm with Yumichika, since there's no other option." Ikkaku shrugged.

"Like I want to be with you." Yumichika rolled his eyes. This makes Reika to laugh lightly, before her eyes landed on someone.

"Ara? Bya-kun partner is..."

"Surprisingly Kurosawa, his third seat." Ikkaku finished her sentence.

Reika grinned, "She must be happy"

"Obviously" Yumichika nodded.

"Anyway enjoy the party all of you, we must go" Ikkaku nodded to all of them as he and Yumichika walked away from them.

"And who's your partner Sou-chan?" Reika looked at the Captain.

"Me? I'm with Hinamori-kun." He answered simply with a smile.

Reika could feel Toushiro tensed slightly and she almost let a flash of sadness ran through her vibrant eyes.

"Anyway, you sure know how to catch everyone's attention," Gin grinned "Stunning as always, am I right Aizen Taichou?"

"I must agree with you" Sousuke nodded in agreement

"Aww both of you stop" Reika laughed with faint blush on her cheek. "Thank you"

"Oho..." Gin laughed as he poked her cheek "I can see blush over here"

"Stop it~" Reika whined as she backed away from him and laughed.

"I hate to interrupt, but we should be going" Toushiro said as he grabbed Reika's hand

"Eh? Why?" Reika asked as he dragged her away from both of the Captain

"I'll see you later Sou-chan, Gin-chan!" Reika quickly waved her hand at them before trying to keep up with Toushiro pace "Hey~ Slow down"

Sousuke and Gin just stood there and watched as the two of them disappear from their sight "Well, that was interesting, no?" Gin grinned

"Indeed it is" Sousuke nodded

 **:: Fading Away ::**

"Ne~ Shiro-kun~ Stop walking too fast" Reika whined as she tried to make Toushiro stop which he did after a moment

"What wrong with you?" she asked in confusion

"Nothing" he said as he let her hand go "Sorry"

"You're weird Shiro-kun" Reika huffed with a smile as she scanned the room and she found something interesting "Hey! Let's take a photo!"

Without waiting for him to answer, she dragged him down to the photographer "Alright, next!" the photographer yelled as Reika and Toushiro stood in front of the camera

"Come on, smile!" Reika pouted when she see him scowling

"No Ayase,"

"Sheesh, fine" Reika pouted.

"Alright, you both... one, two, smile!"

Just when the flash flickered, Reika wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned to Toushiro's cheek and planted a kiss on it which making him to widen.

Reika gave him a quick grin before making her way to take the photo, leaving Toushiro stood still in his place with his hand on his cheek.

 _'What...'_ he thought.

"Excuse me Taichou, could you possibly stepped out?" the photographer said to Toushiro, snapping him out of his thought

"Ah- right sorry" he nodded before following Reika who's waiting for the print out.

When he arrived behind her Reika turned around happily and showed him the photo "Here is yours!" Reika grinned "I told them to print out two," she explained while shoving the photo to him.

"Reika!" a voice called out as Reika turned around.

Toushiro only stared at photo when Reika told him to wait while she went off to talk to someone. A blush crept onto his cheek as he looked at it.

He quietly and carefully slipped the photo into his pocket before making his way to the blonde girl.

 **:: Fading Away ::**

 **I have no idea what am I writing ahahaha so frigin' crappy sorry! and thank you for reading leave a comment and vote :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Edited: 09/12/2017**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Toushiro's Birthday**

 _"It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." - André Gide_

 **:: Fading Away ::**

"Ne," Reika called out

When the person didn't even budge she start whining "Neee~ Shiro-kun."

Toushiro sighed, stopping his work and placed his brush to the table before looking up, "What is it Ayase?"

"I was wondering..."

"No"

"Do you even know what am I going to ask?" She pouted

"No, but I know it is ridiculous"

Reika pouted more as Toushiro huffed lightly and leaned his chin onto his hand, looking at her with a defeated look "Alright, what is it?"

"Do you want anything for your birthday?" She asked bluntly

Toushiro stared at the girl with the raise of an eyebrow "Nothing," he said simply "And little advice, you shouldn't ask people what they want as a birthday present."

"Why?" She frowned while tilting her head.

"Because it is supposed to be a surprise," he stated.

"So you like surprises?" She concluded simply.

Toushiro almost smirked amusedly at her, but instead he huffed, "No," he said "Is that all?"

Reika stared at Toushiro for a second and started to think, "I think so,"

"Alright, now don't bother me." He said while taking his brush as he started his work again.

 **:: Fading Away::**

It is finally December 20th a.k.a Toushiro birthday. Reika decided to throw a party for Toushiro at the 10th Division with Rangiku's help.

The plan was pretty simple, Reika was supposed to take Toushiro out for Rangiku and the others to prepare everything.

"Shiro-kun!" Reika called loudly as she slid open the door to the Captain's office.

As soon as she entered the room Rangiku threw herself and crushed Reika into a hug, "Rei-chan!"

The petite girl let out a breathy laugh "Ran-chan! I need some air..."

"Oh right!" Rangiku laughed as she let the girl go.

"Is Shiro-kun ready?"

"He'll be out soon. Now remember, be back exactly at seven. Just make sure he suspect nothing." She whispered quietly.

"You can count on me." Reika grinned.

"What are you two going about over there?" Toushiro interrupted both of them.

"Oh nothing!" Rangiku waved him off.

"Shiro-kun!" Reika jumped over to him and patted his head, "Oh how big you've become! Such a big boy!"

"Oh shut up Ayase," Toushiro glared at her and grabbed her hand to stop her from patting his head, "And it's Hitsugaya Taichou to you."

"Stop being so cranky you dumb dumb." She said while dragging him out of the room by the wrist, "We'll be going now Ran-chan!"

"Bye bye! Have fun and be careful!" Rangiku waved eagerly.

"Stop dragging me around Ayase!" Toushiro gritted his teeth as he pulled his arm out of her hand.

"Mou" Reika pouted.

Toushiro just rolled his eyes and walked ahead of her.

"Sheesh wait for me!" She quickens her pace and hooked her arm around his. "Now be a super good boy."

Toushiro just grumbled under his breath, however he didn't protest. Reika smiled softly at him and started to drag him again.

"Slow down we've got all day, moron" he grumbled while closing his eyes in defeat which making her to smile widely.

 **:: Fading Away::**

They decided to stop at a sweet shop for a nice cup of tea and some watermelons.

Reika would just drink her tea and stared at Toushiro who seems to enjoy his watermelon. Staring at him was enough to make her happy.

Then suddenly he spat some watermelons' seeds at her.

"Hey, what was that for?" She pouted.

"What are you doing spacing around like that?"

"I'm not spacing around!"

He scoffed "Then? Have you finally feeling satisfied to stare at me?"

Reika's cheek reddened as she tore her gaze from him, "I wasn't staring at you," she replied quickly.

"Yeah right." he rolled his eyes.

Once again she huffed at him before smiling at him, "I must say I'm feeling sorry for you."

Toushiro raised his eyebrow at her, "Why would you?"

"I mean you have to spend your time with me on your birthday just because I don't know what to do for you," she explained briefly.

Frowning at her words, Toushrio flicked her forehead lightly, "What are you talking about moron. My birthday is just as the same as the other ordinary days."

"What are you saying?" Reika asked with wide eyes then she cupped his cheek, "Your birthday is a blessing! It's the day when you're born you dumb-dumb. It's the reason you're here, and it's the reason that I'm happy right now, so Shiro-kun-"

Reika arubtly stop when he embarassedly pulled her hands off of his burning cheek "Will you shut up for a moment Ayase."

Still holding her hand in his, he stared into her eyes "I'm not done yet. What I meant to say was I would be fine even if you didn't do anything for me. Spending my time with you at the office is good enough for me. Like any other days."

Reika blinked, trying to process every words into her brain "So you don't hate spending time with me?"

"You think I'd be out here with you if I hated it? I mean you're an okay on my list. How do you think I can put up with you for the past decades?" He explained

"Just an okay?" She pouted

"You should be grateful," he rolled his eyes with a blush and let her hand go from his.

She huffed and pouted again.

"Stop your pouting, we're heading back. I have lots of paperwork to do." he said, standing up while looking away.

Reika giggled lightly when she see a faint blush painted on his cheek. Then he stretched his hand at her.

Looking dumbfounded at him Reika stared at his hand then his face before tilting her head confusedly.

"It's not every day I offer my hand to anyone." He mumbled, "Quickly before I changed my mind."

Smiling eagerly at his respond, Reika took his hand and hold onto it as they stroll back to Seireitei.

 **:: Fading Away ::**

"Can we make a quick stop at Bya-kun's ?" Reika asked suddenly when they entered Seireitei.

Toushiro frowned "Why?"

"I left something in there"

"You left your _'thing'_ at Kuchiki's? What were you even doing in there?" He asked with a rise of an eyebrow.

"Oh you know, things" She shrugged, "You ask too much"

Reika finally dragged him to the Kuchiki's manor where everyone had gathered and prepared the party.

"Why is it so quiet?" Toushiro asked confusedly as they strolled down the hall.

"Who knows, maybe Bya-kun is chilling at the backyard"

"Kuchiki? Chilling? I don't think they can be related in any way."

"You're not one to talk, dumb dumb." Reika laughed light.

When they walked into the backyard, the Garden's light suddenly flickered on and confetti fell above them as everyone came out of their hiding.

"Happy Birthday Hitsugaya Taichou!"

Reika grinned widely when she see Toushiro's surprised look. He looked back at Reika with a frown, asking for an explanation from her.

Before he could get a word out, everyone started to congratulate him one by one.

Then, Rangiku handed Reika the cake as they sing Happy birthday.

"Alright Shiro-kun, time to make a wish."

"Oh how I wish you could start call me Hitsugaya Taichou" he rolled his eyes

"You do know that your wish won't came true if you mumbled it out loud." She laughed lightly.

"I know" he mumbled with a tiny smile before closing his eyes and blew the candles out, earning a cheer from everyone.

 **:: Fading Away ::**


	6. Chapter 5

**Edited: 09/12/2017**

 **Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **First Meeting (Flashback Pt.1)**

 **Timeline:** a week after Toushiro entered 10th Division

"Shin-chan!" the blonde haired shinigami, walked through the hallway of the 10th Division, yelling the name over and over again. She was searching for a certain Captain, "We don't have time for this, I have to go back to Jii-chan soon you know."

The blonde continue down the hall while looking to the left and right. Without her noticing she bumped herself into someone.

"Hey watch it!" the person said.

The girl stared at the white haired boy who fell down because of her, "Ara, I'm sorry, let me help you." she extended her hand towards him.

The boy only stared at her hands for a moment before ignoring her and stood up on his own, "Watch where you were going next time." he said.

"Wait, I have never seen you before, are you the new kid?" she asked excitedly

The boy twitched at her word, "First of all, you should look at yourself before insulting people, and second of all I'm not a kid!"

The girl only tilted her head to the side, "Who said I was insulting you, dumb-dumb," she laughed lightly, "What's your name?"

"None of your business" he said

"Hey, I'm your senior you know." she pouted, "Oh well, I'm Ayase Reika, 4th Seat of the 1st Division, nice to meet you."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't care."

"Mou, you're really mean," she pouted.

"Then go away, you're annoying." he stated as he turned away.

"Gee, such a kid." Reika muttered, thinking that her words didn't reach him, but it actually did as an irk mark appear on his forehead.

He turned back at her quickly, "You can't go around calling me kid when you're a kid too!" he snapped.

"Yes I can since I'm your senior," she sticks her tongue at him.

He snorted; "I have higher rank than you do and see who's the kid now!" he glared.

"Obviously not me." she folded her hands on her chest.

"Oh how mature you're," he scoffed "What do you need anyway?"

"Have you seen Shin-chan?" she asked

"Taichou?"

"Duh."

 _'This kid'_ he thought as he twitched in annoyance, "I don't know probably drinking sake, Matsumoto was chasing him. What do you need?"

"Again?" Reika huffed before sighed, "Well, I guess he's not teaching me today huh?"

"Teaching? What could he be teaching you?" he asked curiously.

Reika raised her eyebrow at him, "I don't want to tell you," she stick her tongue out again.

"Ah Toushiro there you are! I was searching for you!" A voice yelled as they turned around to see Isshin walking towards them.

"Oh Reika-chan!" Isshin said excitedly as he quickens his pace to the blonde and pulled her into a hug.

Reika raised her hand and smacked him on the head, "Ow, ow, ow, what was that for?" he whined.

"I was searching for you since morning," she whined back, "You do know I'm not allowed to go here, I only have a little time."

"You didn't come since last week so I thought you won't be here again." he explained, "Did that old man catches you?"

"Close," she said.

"I'm here you know and I can report this to Sotaichou." the white haired boy said lazily.

"Oh I forgot you were here, kid!" Reika said in surprise.

Toushiro twitched in annoyance, "For the last time, I'm not a kid." he growled

"You didn't give me your name, so I picked a name that suited you. Or should I call you Shiro, since your hair is white?" Reika asked with a rise of an eyebrow which making the boy to frown.

Isshin laughed at the interaction, "Close Reika-chan, you're close to his name," he said "This punk is Hitsugaya Toushiro, our new 3rd Seat."

"Don't go around telling people my name without my permission." Toushiro huffed.

"Let me guess, he was the one who have been working on your paperwork?" Reika asked.

"How did you know?" Isshin asked in surprise.

"Your papers arrive earlier than it should be," she noted, "And the hand write is a little different."

"Did mine look better?" he grinned, "Of course it is."

"What are you talking about?" Reika laughed, "I can't even read some word that you wrote."

"You're mean Reika-chan."

Reika only giggled lightly, "Oh well, do you want to teach me or not?"

"Oh yeah, come on. Toushiro I'll leave the rest to you!" Isshin said

Toushiro twitched in disbelieve as he watch both of them to walk away. But then Reika turned towards him and yelled, "Don't be mean when we meet again, you kid!"

"Shut up! I'm not a kid!" he yelled back.

Reika laughed, "Anyway, I like your eyes Shiro-kun!" she shouted while grinning widely before turning to walk away.

Toushiro blushed at her words before yelling back, "Don't call me Shiro!"

 **:: Fading Away ::**

 **Explanation:**

 **\- Reika is still in 1st Division as the 4th Seat.**

 **\- Will be revealed soon why can't she be in the 10th Division.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Don't Want To Lose You**

 _Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness._

 **:: Fading Away ::**

Hitsugaya Toushiro impatiently tapped his finger against his desk as he contentiously glanced at the clock; his lazy Lieutenant was dead asleep on the couch. He sighed quietly and leaned back to his chair while folding his hand to his chest.

It was already 3 in the afternoon and he haven't heard her annoying voice, not that he is waiting for her to come... well, yeah, sort of, kind of... okay, yes, he IS. She always came to his office during the day - ALWAYS.

The sound of the door being knocked averted his attention as he straightening his posture and replied, "Come in."

Then the door slides open and revealed the 8th Division's member, "Excuse me Hitsugaya Taichou, I have delivery from Ayase Fukutaichou."

Toushiro raised his eyebrow, "... Where is she?" he asked.

"Uhm Ayase Fukutaichou has locked herself in her place." The man said.

"8th?"

"No sir, 4th."

Toushiro frowned deeply. The only time where Reika locked herself in her 4th Division place was when she is really depressed about something or she was researching about something.

"What did she give you?" he asked.

"I think it's a lunch for you Taichou."

Toushiro blinked and frowned even deeper, "Very well, bring it in." he nodded as the man walked into his office and placed a _bento_ box on his table.

"Then, please excuse me Taichou."

The man bowed as he walked out from the office.

"What the hell is that girl doing?" Toushiro sighed while rubbing his face.

 **:: Fading Away ::**

Toushiro walked through the 4th Division's hallway towards the room at the top floor of the building. Arriving at the door of the room, he reached out to his _hakama_ 's pocket to pull out a key.

When he entered the room, he see the blonde haired Lieutenant sleeping on her desk with paper laying everywhere.

The white haired Captain sighed and walked towards the sleeping girl.

"Ayase w-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw what was written in one of the paper.

 _Naruki City's Report._

His hand quickly move to take the paper, but suddenly Reika's hand stop them, "Shiro-kun? What are you doing in here?" She asked with a sleepy yet alarmed eyes.

"What the hell are you doing with those files Ayase?" He asked with rage.

Reika stood up and arranged the papers that was scattered on the table, "It was nothing, I-"

Toushiro cut her off by stopping her hand, "Ayase, you're not going to do what I thought you would, right?"

"I-"

"You're not investigating about that again! It's over." He stated sternly.

"Why can't I? There is something not right about all of this. I have to get to the bottom of this," She explained with pleading eyes, "Please if you just let me finish it I-"

"It's enough." He sighed.

"But! I can't just let this just slip by! I gather all of these information to finish the thing that I-chan left behind. Something was off when he left, and-"

"Enough Ayase!" He yelled, shutting her up, "We are never going to talk about this!"

The tears that had been staying at the corner of her eyes finally slipped down her cheeks as Reika yelled in frustation, "I don't care if you want me to stop, because I won't stop until I finish all of this,"

"As someone who have higher authority that you, I command you to stop Ayase." He said in monotone, "That is an order, Ayase Fukutaichou."

"Using your position..." Reika clenched her fist, "You don't understand at all." She muttered before turning away from him to walk off.

Toushiro stopped her by the hand and pulled her into his chest, "I'm begging you to stop, Ayase."

"Let me go," she whimpered.

"No, I need you to calm down," he muttered while tightening his grip around her.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" He asked with softer voice.

She shook her head.

"I want you to drop that case, okay? Just for a while, you need to rest." He muttered.

"I can't..." She whispered.

"Please Ayase, just this one time... Listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt." He burried his face on her shoulder, and whispered to her ear,

"I don't want to lose you too."

 **:: Fading Away ::**

 _Author's Note:_

And yes this is one shitty chapter lol I randomly placed it here.

Anyway for those who don't know about Naruki City, it is a city in Human World that was under 10th Division protection.

When Isshin (Ichigo's dad) was still a shinigami and Toushiro was his 3rd seat, Aizen conducted the Hollowfication in that city, killing many Shinigami that were stationed there.

So Isshin as the Captain have to come down there and investigate it. He met Masaki (Ichigo's mom).

I dunno the detailed story but she was bitten by the Hollow that was the cause of the murders and target her as the next experiment of Hollowfication. Long story - short, Isshin sacrifice his Shinigami power to save her, which force him to remain in the Human world,

Fell in love

Married

Yada yada ?

See you next time ❤️


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning:** Definitely has some OOC character!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

 _Memories/_ _ **Flashback**_

 _'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Thank You Shiro-kun**

After that incident a few days ago, Reika didn't visit the 10th Division any longer, which making everyone to question about that. Some snacks or things from her come so often, but Toushiro never see the blonde came to gave them herself.

"Taichou~" Rangiku called out from the couch, "Did you and Rei-chan fought?"

"What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, I haven't seen Rei-chan for a couple days, and you seems to be more... abusive too." She explained while looking at the white haired Captain.

Toushiro twitched at her comment, "I'm not _abusive_ , Matsumoto." he replied.

"Yes you are! You have been slaving me lately! Telling me to do my paperwork and stuff," she pouted.

"Well, maybe that's because it is _your_ _fucking_ job to do." he retorted, "Stop whining and start working."

"Gee, It'd be more fun if Rei-chan was here," Rangiku sighed loudly, "You should probably apologize Taichou."

"Why did you think I was at fault?" he frowned.

"Because..." she paused, "You're always at fault in my eyes?"

"Go die, Matsumoto."

Rangiku laughed, "I'm serious though, about you talking to Rei-chan."

"Just shut up already." he sighed in stress.

 **:: Fading Away ::**

"Hoho, HItsugaya _Taichou!_ " Shunsui greeted upon seeing Toushiro walking into the hallway of the 8th Division, "Looking for Reika-chan?"

Toushiro blushed at his question, "W-What are you talking about? I'm not looking for her." he stammered.

"Right~" he teased, "Well, apparently Reika-chan has been asking for a week off. Did you two fought?"

"Why is everybody keep asking that?" Toushiro placed a hand on his temple.

Shunsui shrugged, "Just a hunch," he said, "Well, then I have to go, Reika-chan might be in her room, make sure to make up with her."

"It's not the problem!" Toushiro screamed at the Captain who already ran away, "For fuck sake."

Toushiro sighed in stress as he walked down to Reika's room. He as usual hesitate to knock on the door, his hand stopped midway to the door.

"Shiro-kun?" he heard Reika's voice from inside the room before the door opened a moment later, "Ara? What brings you here?"

The white haired Captain blinked at the blonde, "You're not mad at me?"

"Huh?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"We didn't fought?" he asked again.

Reika frowned at his question, but smiled, "Do you want to get in? I just made lunch, you surely haven't eaten anything." she pulled him into her room without hearing his response.

"Go sit at the table I'm going to bring out the food." She instructed, as she went to the kitchen.

Toushiro awkwardly stood in the middle of her room, just looking at his surrounding. His eyes finally landed on the picture that they took on the shelf.

He walked towards it and an uncontrolled smile appear on his lips as he examine the shelf. There are a lot of picture of both of them that she had forcefully asked him to take it with her, and some of her picture.

One picture caught his eyes, there were Reika, Rangiku, himself and Isshin. He remember clearly the day that they took the picture, Reika had to scold Isshin and begged Toushiro to agree on taking a picture with them.

 _Taichou_...

"It didn't feel that long, right?" Reika's voice brought him from his thought.

Toushiro looked over to Reika who smiled at him, "Yeah." he nodded as he walked over to the table.

"Let's eat." Reika said, " _Ittadakimasu."_

Toushiro muttered the word quietly as he joined her to eat silently.

"Ayase?" he broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"We didn't fought, right?"

"I don't think so." She replied with a simple shrug.

"You feeling alright?" he hesitantly asked.

Reika paused her chopstick midway before looking up to him, "What are you talking about? I'm feeling fine." she laughed at him.

Toushiro eyed her as she continue to eat with a grin. He didn't like it, at all. He always hated that fake smile of hers, the ones that always hide those painful expression of her.

"Ayase-"

"You should finish your food first before talking Shiro-kun." She smiled, obviously avoiding the question.

Without any word Toushiro continued to eat and glanced at Reika once in a while. Not long after that, they finally finished and Reika was washing the dishes while he stayed at the table.

"Do you want some tea and _amanattō_ ?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Sure" he answered.

Toushiro stared at the blonde girl as she set the plate of _amanattō_ along with two cup of tea on the table.

Silence took over them as she sip her tea and looking out of the window while he ate his _amanattō_ and look at her.

"Ayase," He started again, "I'm asking you once again, are you okay?"

Reika blinked and nodded, "I'm alright... Why?" She questioned.

"You were quiet not as loud as usuall." He stated while popping another candy into his mouth.

She laughed rather nervously, "Was I really? I didn't notice." She rubbed the back of her head.

And they were quiet again.

"You know," he sighed and leaned into the table, "I once told you that you can tell me anything."

"Yes you did." She smiled.

"You don't have to hide anything from me," he continued as Reika bit her lips, " _Taichou_ used to say you can only cry in your room, the sakura tree at 10th and only when the two of you are alone..."

Reika nodded slowly.

"And what did I tell you before?" He asked.

She looked down quietly.

"Looks like I have to repeat myself, with more authority since you didn't seems to be listening to me before," he straightened his posture, "Ayase Reika, from now onward I once again grant you the permission to cry in front of me or even breakdown if you want to, no holding back or what so ever. This is a direct order, can you comply, Ayase _Fukutaichou_?"

"What's up with you and your authority?" She smiled with tearful eyes.

"Can you comply?" He repeated.

"Yes of course, I, Ayase Reika... Will comply." She stated as she looked down.

Toushiro looked at the blonde as she look at the floor. Her shoulder trembled as tears started to roll out of her eyes.

He finally sighed at the sight and patted her on the head, placing a comforting hand on her head and started to gave her a soothing caress.

"Now I don't have to feel lost for most of the time, right?" He asked after seeing her to calm down a little, he place his chin on his other hand as he look out of the window.

"Yes you don't" she laughed tearfully, as she wiped her tear, "Sheesh, after all this time I avoid this to happen... I'm surprised you can see it."

"Well, you're hiding the tissues in a pretty obvious place." He pointed a the trash can filled with tissues.

She smiled sheepishly at that, "You really are a nice person Shiro-kun..." She grinned widely.

"You just noticed?" He blushed while chuckling lightly.

"Thank you Shiro-kun."

 **:: Fading Away ::**

Author's Note:

No I don't understand why did I place crying moment in my story too much... Maybe I'm having a breakdown myself 😅


End file.
